1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device which detects a plurality of operations.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a portable electronic device such as an input device which has a plurality of operation detecting units has been known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-274888).